


Let's Have Another

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Children, Dad!Steve, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mom!Natasha, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pregnancy, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Bucky gets broody.





	Let's Have Another

**Author's Note:**

> For [bucky-plums-barnes'](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/) drabble writing challenge. My prompt was #28: Can we have another baby. This is in bold somewhere in the fic.

“Sarah—honey, no! Don’t eat that!” Steve cries, leaping up from the picnic blanket and rushing over to the kids. He scoops his one-year-old daughter into his arms and shoves a finger into her mouth, trying to dig out the…whatever it is she ate. Natasha watches on, an amused smile on her face.

“Honestly Barnes, your daughter is a bad influence on my child,” she sighs, twisting her head to fake-glare at you and Bucky.

“Becca?”, Bucky gasps, feigning surprise, “Our daughter is an  _angel_ , Tasha, she would  _never_ do something like that,”.

“Uh…yes she would,” you say, casting a knowing smirk in Natasha’s direction.

“Babe!” Bucky groans vexedly, “You’re supposed to be on  _my_  side!”

“I am simply, on the side of truth,” you say solemnly, plucking a chocolate chip cookie from off his plate. Bucky shakes his head and mutters something about  _goddamn traitorous wives_  under his breath.

It’s the first official day of summer, which means that the four of you (and the little kiddos) have come out to the park for a relaxing picnic and some fun in the sun. Your two-year-old daughter, Rebecca, is up to her usual mischief, chasing after pigeons, trying to teach Sarah how to do tumble-turns and generally being her boisterous, fun-loving self. Now that the foreign-substance-in-mouth crisis has been contained, she and Sarah are begging Steve for piggy-back rides.

Steve doesn’t need much convincing. He’s a softie at heart.

Bucky’s watching the girls play together with a distant look in his eyes, a gentle curl to the corner of his lips. He’s deep in thought, and you have a feeling you know what’s on his mind. Deciding to leave him to his own devices, you turn your attention to Natasha, who has balanced a bowl of fruit salad on top of her bump and is currently chowing down on a piece of pineapple.

“So how’re you feeling?” you ask, leaning over to steal a slice of watermelon.

“Fat,” Natasha replies, sighing heavily. “I swear I didn’t get this big this fast with Sarah,”.

“Excited to have two under two?” you tease, poking her ribs gently.

Natasha groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. “ _Please_ don’t remind me. I’m preparing myself to live a life without sleep,”.

You chuckle, shifting yourself so that you can rest your head on her shoulder. “Yeah, well, good luck with that,”, you say, “And tell me how it goes. I think my husband over there’s gonna want to try for a second one soon,”.

“Goddamn super-soldiers,” Nat grumbles.

——————————

The evening routine comes and goes with little incident. Once dinner is over, you busy yourself with the dishes whilst Bucky whisks Becca away for her bath. Through the baby monitor, you can hear him reading to her to sleep, his voice soft and gentle in a way that makes your heart twist with pride and adoration.

When he’s put Becca down, Bucky comes into the living room and flops down on the couch, legs sprawled wide, creating the perfect space for you to lie in. You collapse on top of him with a muted  _oomph_ , resting your chin on his chest and burying your nose in the soft fabric of his hoodie.

“Hey there,” Bucky murmurs, metal arm encircling your shoulders, the flesh one disappearing beneath the hem of your shirt so that his hand rests against your skin.

“You’ve been quiet today,” you tell him, “Thinkin’ ‘bout something?”.

Bucky makes a noncommittal humming noise, but doesn’t reply immediately, just continues to draw random patterns at the small of your back. You close your eyes, allowing yourself to relax into the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

“ **Can we have another baby**?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

You crack one eye open to find him looking at you with a bright, hopeful gleam in his pupils. “Bucky,” you sigh quietly, “We’ve talked about this, remember? Only when she’s two,”.

“But Becca’s  _almost_ two,” he whines.

You snort. “If by  _almost_ , you mean in four months, then yeah. Almost,”.

“Oh, but babe!” Bucky begs, “Didn’t you see her with Sarah today? She’d be such a good big sister—,”

“—regardless of  _what_ age she becomes a big sister,”, you interrupt. “I ain’t budging on the two-year thing, Barnes,”.

“Four months doesn’t make  _that_ big of a difference—,”.

“Bucky, it’s not just about the time!” you cry exasperatedly, pushing yourself up into a sitting position and crossing your arms over your chest. “Becca is my little baby. I want to give her my full attention. I want to watch her grow up. If I get pregnant now…I’m not going to be able to fully _enjoy_  my little baby. She’s gonna be three before I know it.  _You_  know how fast the time has gone,”.

Bucky sighs, taking your hand and interlacing your fingers together, using that to pull you back against his chest. “Okay, sweetheart,” he says, stroking your hair. “We’ll wait,”.

“And it’s not just that,” you continue, motoring on as if he hadn’t spoken, “I—my body needs time to recover. They recommend two years at  _least_  between kids, y’know? I mean, if you’re gonna come clean and tell me that you got the goods to carry a baby, we can start right  _now_ , but—,”.

He chuckles heartily, “Okay, okay, point taken. Your body, you get the final call, I ain’t gonna push you,”. A brief pause, then, “But we  _can_ have another baby, right?”

Your groan, lifting your head from its resting place over his heart so that you can look at him properly. “You  _do_ realise how much work two kids are, right? Why don’t we let Nat and Steve go through it first?”

“They’ll suffer for our benefit,” Bucky hums, seeming to agree with your suggestion. “But, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll stay home more. I wanna spend more time with my best girls, anyway,”, he adds, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Mmm…we’ll see about that,” you mumble, knowing full well that Bucky will probably be itching for a mission after only a month. His cabin fever gets pretty bad.

“So we  _can_  have another—,”

“Oh for god’s sake, Barnes,” you growl, smacking him on the shoulder, “ _Yes_ , we can have another baby, but we start trying in  _four months._ Think you can keep it in your pants that long?”

“Nope,” Bucky replies immediately. “Not when I got a hot wife like you, sweetheart,” he teases.

“Oh my— _oh_!” you yelp, when, without warning, Bucky sits up, loops his arms around you and gathers you into his lap.

“Can we at least  _practice_  now?” he asks, ghosting his lips down the column of your neck, forcing you to take a shuddery inhale.

“You’re insufferable,” you mutter, even as you tilt your head to the side to give him better access.

“I know,” Bucky quips, nipping your skin impishly. “It’s why you love me,”, he adds,giving your rump an affectionate pat.

“Yeah?” you breathe, raking your fingers through his shaggy hair. At his jerky nod, you lean in closer, letting your lips brush the shell of his ear and your warm breath to fan over his cheek. “Wanna remind me why  _else_  I love you?” you ask huskily, subtly grinding into his lap to reinforce your message.

“Darlin’,” Bucky drawls, slipping his hands under your skirt and drawing them up the sides of your thighs, “I thought you’d never ask,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And, if you'd like to reblog this post on tumblr, then [here's](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/165596738330/lets-have-another/) a link.


End file.
